Love Fool
by harmonyrosecullen
Summary: High School Rivals edward and bella turn into sweethearts- but a suprise scholarship leads Bella into Fame and Fortune. How will Edward cope with his now Superstar girlfriend? Rated M for lemons, swearing etc. pls R


Chapter 1- Gimme More.

**BPOV**

"Hey Swan, still looking at yourself in the mirror?" Cullen retorted as he brushed past me in the lunch line.

"Not while you're around, a mirror anywhere near you might crack." I answered back untruthfully as I watched his eyes harden. I got a kick out of pissing him off. But I just told the biggest lie in the world. He could never crack a mirror. He was far too hot.

Edward Cullen was Fork's version of- I don't know- Robert Pattinson. He was everything that the guys wanted to be, and every girl's dream fuck. Especially the hoar club, Jessica Stanley and Rosalie Hale. Prime time bitches, always trying to join my clique. But they could never ever cut it.

I'm very shallow so I don't mind saying that I was fork's answer to Angelina Jolie. I had all the boys drooling after my pussy, some of the lesbians too. And every girl wanted to be me. The luxurious mansion, the 200k car and all the best guys at my feet. Well, except Cullen.

Everyone was stumped why we hated eachother. I mean we were the most popular people in the school. Both our cliques were.

His clique: The Sexiest boys on the planet. Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarthy. All fuckilicious, all amazing biceps and all amazing cocks. Or so everyone thought. They didn't fuck girls from around here. They preferred the La Push Babies: Leah and Emily Clearwater, and Lil Kimmy.

Total sluts, they'd fuck anything with a cock. They probably fucked the wild animals around their too. Including the wolves.

My clique: the "It" Girls. Alice Brandon, Angela Weber and me, Bella Swan. An exclusive club. We were better than everyone and everyone knew it. We had the best clothes, the best cars and the best fucks. And that was what really mattered around here.

Alice was totally crushing on Jasper and he knew it. He was such a pussy tease.

Angela was crushing on Emmett. She'd wear her shortest skirts and her tightest tops and he'd silently give her his approval, as long as Cullen wasn't watching. Then he would pretend like she never even existed. That really pissed me off.

And me? I was crushing on none of these boys. I was crushing on a La Push boy: Jacob Black; hottest boy ever and also my dance partner in the north pacific dance club.

So I liked dancing? It was something to keep me occupied while I wasn't shopping or fucking.

God, fuuck me. He was amazing. He had really nice brown eyes, a tan to die for, and a HUGE rock hard bulge whenever he saw me. Oh, sweet success. Especially when his girlfriend, Reneesme Ahanu saw. She was pure quiluete and was more shallow than I was. She literally thought she was God's gift to men. How very, very wrong. Just because she got breast implants over the summer.

Yeah, bitch we know all about that Lil skit there you thrust around.

"Fuck you Swan. Your just sour grapes because you've never had the privilege of sucking my dick. Sorry about that but you just don't... do it for me." He leaned in closer to me over the salad bar, his eyes making contact with me all the way through that sentence. God, I want to wipe that appealingly sexy smirk off his face.

I did something much more humiliating to him though.

I picked up my coke and threw it into his face.

"No I will not sleep with you Edward Cullen," I screeched, stretching out his name so that everyone heard. "What do you take me for? You bastard, even if you did get rid of your chlamydia, the answer would still be no."

The whole cafeteria was quiet, you could of heard a pin drop. And Cullen's face was priceless.

It was a mix between shock and the same smirk that he had on a minute ago. LMFAO. I stalked out the cafeteria, swaying my hips in the tight black leather skirt I had donned on today.

I instantly heard the pitter patter of my two best friend's Jimmy Choo's. I knew they would want an update.

"Bella what the hell went down in there? What WAS that? Oh my god did you see his face? I took a picture on my phone before I left and I'm totally putting it up on my myspace tonight." Alice twittered on in her soft pealing voice.

"Bells, that was the shit. You totally rocked it out back there." Angela replied slowly, taking a puff on her joint. She always had one ready and rolled up in her bag. I snatched it off her and took a long drag out of it. Ang always had the best stuff.

I burst out of the front door's of the school and sauntered down the stairs, winking at a stupid freshman. I think I made him jizz in his pants. Quite funny, actually. Then I noticed the pink tinge to Angela's cheeks.

"Who was it and what period?" I asked her lazily. She snatched her joint off me and passed it to Alice, who clutched it greedily.

"Emmett, and it was in political science. We both skipped and god Bella, the things he can do with his tongue! It's better than being high on the best shit you can ever imagine! Honestly. I cant wait to go to the party tonight. I said i was going to wear something just for him."

"Party?" I asked, just a little pissed off. "Why the fuck don't I know about this party?" I demanded, suddenly noticing Alice's sheepish expression.

"Well... It's a Cullen's mansion so we didn't want to tell you about it. We know you hate going to his parties-" Alice mumbled.

"I'm in." I said, cutting her off. Trespassing his ground and fucking that jock with the big dick in his bathroom. What was his name? Oh yeah, Mike Newton, the guy that thinks with his dick. It was easy game.

"You sure Bella? I mean you hate the guy. Look what just happened in the cafeteria!" Alice exclaimed.

We finally got to my car, my beautiful Lamborghini. Convertible, drop top in the summer. Now that's what I'm talking bout bitches.

We all climbed in, me at the wheel, and Ang and Ali at the back. We looked fucking hot in this car. One of the reasons I got daddy to buy it for me.

I put on Britney's Gimme more and it blared out the base. I don't even like her but the song is off the hook. Perfect lap dance song.

I pulled out of the car park, just in time to see Cullen and the boys slam through the door. Someone say FOURSOME? Oh yeah that was me. And then I noticed, and I nearly crashed the car.

Cullen had taken his wet top off, and was now topless.

"Fuuck me. I need to fuck this dude. Like right fucking now." Alice hissed as she tried to jump out the car.

And then I had an idea.

"Girls, take your tops off, not including bra." If he wanted to go topless then so we could we. We were all big. Ang was an E, Ali a D and me a DD. And it was all natural.

"You feisty bitch bella! I like it!" Said Ang as she took her top off. All she was in was a leopard print bra and a tartan mini skirt. Her clothes were the shit.

"This is so gonna make Jazz, like, totally jizz!" Alice hollered and took her top off, revealing her black lace bra in her red leather hotpants.

She bent over the car to put her t shirt in the boot, in a totally please-fuck-me-from-behind position. I saw Jasper lick his lips.

Nice.

We always had a little joke about Jasper, as he was from Texas. We had the little saying: Oh Jasper! He knows his way down south!!

I slowly removed my top, careful not to mess my hair up. I was wearing a little red laced bra that barely covered my tits. I saw Cullen's eyes widen.

I did a little internal victory dance. SUCK ON THAT BIATCH!!!!

We swayed to the music and I eyed Cullen, as I uncrossed my legs and tugged on my bra strap. He gulped.

"_You got me in a crazy position, if you're on a mission, you got my permission." _Thanks for that lil line Britney.

And then they did something I totally didn't expect. Em and Jazz took there tops off and all three of them started to flex their biceps.

I think Alice just orgasmed.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god. My pussy needs Jazz, like now. What the fuck do we do now Bella?" She whispered frantically in my ear.

Another of Britney's lines hit home "_If they want more, then we'll give them more." _Perfect.

"Alice we're gonna make out. Like really freakily. Guys beg for that shit. And then we're gonna leave them. They'll be jizzing before you can say condom. You too Ang."

I took Ali's face in my hand's and kissed her slowly, nipping her tongue. She groaned.

"WOO HOO!!!! Edward my man are you watching this? The damn bitches are making out! Now this is what I'm talking bout!!!!" Emmett hollered. Ang chuckled.

Then she took my breasts in her hands and started kissing my shoulders. I groaned as Alice moved to my neck.

I took a swift peek at Cullen.

He was bug-eyed, slack-jawed. And he had a bulge in his pants that looked the size of Australia. Yes, please.

I felt my clit buzz at his reaction and I groaned.

"Bella is Jazz watching us?" Alice whispered in my ear. It looked like she was sucking it from a distance.

I stole a glance at Jasper. He was coming over, his eyes resting on Alice. His bulge was bigger than Cullens.

"Ali he's coming over! Get off of me both of you, and do your best come fuck me positions. and get ready, cause I don't want you two to fall out of the car when I start driving!"

They both reassembled themselves in the car, and Alice looked like she was cum. And hard. She was as bad as a fourteen year old boy for fucks sake.

"Hello ladies. I noticed your lil stint there and I was wondering if you needed some help with the lack of cock situation." He smirked and looked at Alice who had recrossed her legs and was sticking her boobs out.

"No thank you, Jasper, right? We have plenty of help." I pulled out my killer move. A big, long, purple dildo.

Jasper's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he tried to compose himself.

Before he spoke Ang moved in for the kill.

"Now if you excuse us, we have to get ready for the party tonight. Maybe we'll see you fine things later. Tell Emmett to keep pumping Iron. He's nearly, just nearly at stud rank now." She giggled as I drove off out of the car park, blaring Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl.

"Woah Ang, my idea brought out the whore in you didn't it?!" We all burst out laughing and soon I was wiping the tears away.

"Honestly, they won't be able to resist us tonight. Not after that. Now they know that we aren't fucking around. Well it's us or those Quiluete ho's!! We all know who they really wanna bend over, seen as Jazz just made it, like totally obvious!" Alice squealed, bobbing her had to a dance track that had just come on. I turned it up as loud as it could go.

"Hmm, well if Cullen thinks he's getting any action, he's wrong. My pussy is all for Jacob. I mean Cullen was impressive but he's got nothing on Jake." I said airily as Ang snorted.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Bella you lil ho, you were practically having an orgasm just looking at him. So if he wants a piece of ass you really gonna deny him? Pfft, yeh when pigs fly. Face it Bella, you want it as much as he does." Ang scoffed and Ali started laughing. So much for moral fucking support.

"I do not!! Guys I wouldn't even if you two paid me. My body belongs to Jacob, Even if I have to kill Rennesme first." I sneered and Ang pretended to throw up.

"Honestly, Rennesme? What kind of retarded name is that? Does she think she is french or something? I feel like fucking popping those stupid implants of her's." Ang took a very long drag of her joint and no wonder. Rennesme stole Ang's boyfriend off her when they were both thirteen. That stupid son of a bitch, Quil Ateara. Totally broke her heart.

"She can't even dress properly. She always looks like a fucking hooker. I mean we should just make her stand on a street corner in Port Angeles. I wonder what little tight slutty bikini she'll wear tonight?" Alice giggled. I instantly got confused.

"Bikini? Why does she need a bikini for?" I queried as Ali rolled her eyes and threw the bud of the joint out of the window.

"Bella think you bimbo. Bikini equals pool party which means underwater fucking with Jazz!!! BELLA YOU CRAZY LADY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Alice screeched as I u turned the car.

"Well I'm gonna need a new bikini if this is a pool party you little slut. And a bikini wax. So we're headed to the mall. Don't you guys love me?" I smiled sweetly as they tried to get their shit together after nearly falling out of the car.

"Not when you try and kill us!! But I do love the mall, so I'll forgive your lil moment there. A new bikini, maybe i should get one too..." Ang plotted silently in her mind, no doubt wondering what would make Emmett go absolutely apeshit.

"I'm not gonna wear a bikini." Alice declared casually.

"Ali as much as I love you it's gonna be a public party so you cannot under any exception go naked. No matter how much Jazz would get off on it."

"No you douche!! Not naked! Well, not that early. Instead of wearing swimwear I'm just gonna wear lingerie. Lace and very very moulin rouge. Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?!" She sang at the end as she pretended to be Christina Aguilera. Apart from Alice looked a lot better.

"That is actually a great idea!!! The La Push girls won't anticipate anything like this!! We would totally rock that pool and they wouldn't even get a look in. All three of us would be in the spotlight and Emmett won't be able to resist me!!! Yeh bitches, my pussy is getting serviced tonight!!" Ang hollered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ang your pussy get's serviced every night you little whore." I chuckled as I pulled up in the mall's car park. We always got center spot. Other people knew it was our place.

Ali handed our t shirts out, and we put them back on swiflty and got out of the car. Lady Gaga stop playing and I sighed fakely. No more just dancing.

"Come on my bitches, let's shop and do what we do best!" Ali cheered.

"Ali we are not fucking in the mall." I said teasing her.

"Oh haha Bella, I meant the other thing, Shopping and being Beautiful!!" She trilled out and linked arms with me and Ang.

"Oh ok, I guess the fucking part is for later then?"" I asked cheekily.

"Damn straight ho!!" Ang said shaking her booty in the tight skirt. No wonder it was one of her favourites. If I was a guy I'd be chasing her like a dog and trying to hump her leg.

We checked our make up in our compact mirrors.

"Come on bitches, let's be beautiful." I chuckled as we walked in unison torwards the mall.

Being beautiful is totally what we do best.

**EPOV**

Fucking Bella Swan. Just a cheap little slut who thought she owned the world.

God I loved that woman.

I mean don't get me wrong she's just a little hoar and a massive cock tease but she was... beautiful.

The way she smiled and the way she flicked her hair, the way her eyes glint in the sunlight. I'd never admit it but... damn I was whipped.

And to top it all off she fucking hated me. Which just turned me on even more. For some reason her glaring at me gave me a raging hard on. Like just rock solid. I just wanted to bend her over whenever I saw her.

This morning she rolled into school with that Lamborghini that I wanted to fuck her on listening to some sexy ass song, with those two friends of her's Alice and... Angela that was it. I wasn't the only one who was secretly whipped. Emmett dribbled after Angela whenever he thought I wasn't looking, and Jasper, well all the time it was just him going on about wanting to bend Alice over, despite fucking every girl in La Push in his spare time. But who could blame him? Those La push whores... they were freaks! Especially Leah. But she still couldn't compare to Bella.

So I did what I had to do. I pretended Bella Swan was just a cheap little slut just like that Rosalie that was always trying to pull my pants down. Ugh please.

But this lunch time, I don't know what the hell happened to me. She just flipped. One minute I was making the killer move and I was the master.

The next I'm covered in fucking coke and she's declaring to the whole cafeteria that i have chlamidia. Which I don't, by the way.

And then the bit that drive's me wild. She swaggers (yeh the little bitch actually swaggers) out of the joint waving her tight little ass at me that's just begging to be fucked. Her little friend's chase after her and Emmett's eyeballs nearly fucking explode.

"Get a grip you douche bag, just cause you want a piece of the ass don't mean your gonna get any."

"Edward my friend, I already have. I sucked that coochie in fourth period till she couldn't take no more. The bitch taste better than she looks dawg. All I gotta do is bend that tight thing over and I'm there my brotha!!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes. All he thinks about is his dick.

"Emmett think with your brain for a minute. They're probably gonna skip the rest of school now so lets catch them up. Ugh this shirt feels fucking disgusting." I took it off and practically every single bitch in the room's eyes lit up. Yeah bitches I know you want a peice of me.

Me, Emm and Jazz sprinted out to the front of the school, noticing that Bella's bassline was already blaring. She'd picked out some sexy slutty song that belonged in a club. I'd fuck her to this tune. Any day.

The sight of her stirred my cock like it had woken up from a slumber. Fuck.

I saw her eyes widen as she took in the size of my chest, and Jazz guffawed.

Then she whispered something to the rest of those bitches and they started squealing.

Fuuuck me.

They all took their tops off, right there in the middle of the car park. Bella was wearing some red lace thing that didn't resemble a bra at all.

I felt like I was gonna jizz in my pants.

Then she opened her legs and pulled on her bra strap mouthing along to the words of the song:

_"You got me in a crazy position, If you're on a mission, you got my permission." _the words rang clear in my mind and I watched Bella intently until I just couldn't take It anymore.

"Jasper I'm going down there and spreading her legs, I don't fucking care who sees it man, all I can think about is her pussy!" I clenched my teeth as Jazz tried to pull me back.

"I have an Idea, stop acting whipped. Your already topless so... Em yo dude take your shirt off and flex. Don't question just do it." Jazz muttered. Oh, I see now. We were going to fight back. I kinda liked this.

I had the satisfaction of Bella's eyes roll back into her head a little before those pretty things started whispering again. We stopped, watching them cautiously, trying to prepare ourselves for their next move.

Nothing could of prepared me.

Bella and Alice started making out. And Angela was massaging Bella's tits. I didn't believe in God until this very moment.

And then Emmett had to ruin it by nearly having a fucking orgasm. What a douche.

"WOO HOO! Edward my man are you watching this? The damn bitches are making out. Now that's what I'm talking bout!!" Emmett hollered over to the girls.

The girls suddenly started caressing her neck and she peered up to look at me. Then she noticed my boner and started touching herself.

"Dude I'm going down there-" I turned torward Jazz but he was gone, almost flying towards them.

"Fucking Traitor!" I yelled but all he did was wave me away. So much for i got your back bro.

He talked to them for a minute... until bella brought out a Dildo.

"What the fuck!!! I need to get the fuck out there man!!!" I was surprised. It wasn't Emmett who said this. It was me. What the hell. I was turning into some pussy fuelled jock.

And then they drove off, laughing. And Jasper was just standing there with some comical little shocked expression on his face. I chuckled. He wasn't used to getting turned down. Then he started laughing.

Me and Emmett ran down the steps until we were standing there beside him.

"Bro what did they say to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost. And why the fuck did Bella pull a dildo out?" I queried, shaking him a little so he could snap out of it.

"I offered to help those little honey's out with their lack of man problem, and she pulled out that cock!!" Jasper exclaimed, "Then one of those little whores, um Angela? She said she'd see us at the pool party tonight." Then Jasper started laughing like he was high.

"Dude, what's so funny? Are you high?" Emmett asked.

"Angela told me to give you a little message." Jasper managed to say before cracking up.

"Oh yeh? What did the little ho tell you to say? How much she wanted to suck my cock? Something like that right?" Emmett asked and grabbed his junk like he was the man. Pfft please.

"Dude she told me to tell you..." he started to laugh again. "To keep pumping iron as your only just reaching the stud stage." Jasper cracked and I started laughing as Emmett just stood there looking confused. Yeh, she was really slavering over his cock.

"Emmett you douche, it seems like the little bitch isn't as hooked as you think. Like she said, maybe if you keep pumping iron then..." I couldn't finish. His expression was just too funny.

"The bitch really said that? Well then... She'll see what a man I am when I take her tonight. Pumping Iron? What the fuck? The slut nearly orgasmed when I took my top off. That would of made it three times today. This is crazy shit, Jazz hook me up with a smoke." Emm shook himself as a way too get over it. Then something clicked.

"Wait, did Ang say that all of them will be coming tonight? Bella never comes to my parties."

"Yeh she did. All three of them. Man do you see that Alice? With those tight little hotpants I'm gonna fuck her Texas style till she cant take no more. Man I bet her pussy is wet for me already." Jasper was already in Alice's wonderland. I blocked him out while I concentrated on Bella.

Her Tits, her hair, her smile, her ass. Fuck. I needed her like air. More than.

"Let's ditch to get ready for the party. I'll roll us all one in the car. Edward put your tongue back in your mouth and stop thinking about sucking Bella's clit. Pull yourself together. There's always tonight, and you get to see her in a bikini. Bonus, dude. Or should I say boner?" Jasper waggled his eyebrows as we made our way to his Cadillac. It was a really good car for picking up chicks in if we were in Seattle.

"Yeah I guess your right. Emm? Dude get in the fucking car." I hollered. Emmett was crouched on the floor with his eyes popping out so much they'd roll out.

"Dude," He choked out. Then he picked up something, I rolled my eyes. Then I saw what he had in his hands.

"Dude they left us they're fucking panties!!!!" Emmett near screamed like a fucking schoolgirl.

I ran to him and picked up Bella's. Fuck they were still wet. I ran my hands over them and put a finger to my mouth.

Fuck yes. It tasted like all my favourite things put together. I wanted more.

"She's getting fucked tonight whether she likes it or not." I proclaimed, my voice hoarse. But Jazz didn't hear me. He was doing the same thing to a diferent set of panties, obviously Alices'. Emm was exactly the same.

This was gonna be a night to remember.


End file.
